Si Juru Masak dan Ketua Menyeramkan
by dureninmyheart
Summary: Saitou si jago masak memiliki perasaan pada Hijikata, ketuanya. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Baca nih fict, okeh?


Si Juru Masak dan Ketua Menyeramkan

Disclaimer : Hakuoki

Summary : Saitou si jago masak memiliki perasaan pada Hijikata, ketuanya. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Baca nih fict, okeh?

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, Typo yang merajalela, EYD yang kagak ada sempurna-sempurnanya, Gajeiness, Bejatiness, Koplakness, Antainess..ada sedikir copypasteness dan 'ness-ness' lainnya…

Ini nih..FF Hakuoki perdana sayah…

Kayaknya jadi aneh deh…ya sudahlah…

Daripada banyak bacot, mending mulai ajah deh…^^

"Hajime-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn~~" suara laki-laki bishonen yang terkena penyakit TBC (bukan To Be Continued) ini menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

"Apaan sih?". Jawab Saito sambil masak di dapur. Chizuru dkk hanya menutup telinga mereka karena takut gendang telinga mereka pecah. "Makanannya mana?". Okita merengek minta makan. "Minta sana ama authornya!". Jawab Saito. Author yang lagi asyik makan mie tek tek langsung keselek dan menjauhi makanannya dari laptop. "Aku mau makan makanan Hajime-kun~". Okita merengek lagi sambil narik-narik baju Saito. "Bisa diem napa sih! Teu dae cicing maneh teh!". Kata Saito sambil menepis tangan Okita. Wah, Saito bisa Bahasa Sunda! #DOR

15 menit kemudian, Saito menyiapkan makanan dibantu oleh Chizuru. "ITTADA KIMASUUU!" Sannan, Heisuke, dan Okita langsung menyerbu makanan tersebut. Chizuru hanya sweatdrop dan Hijikata mengepalkan tangannya karena pengen nonjok 3 makhluk nista tersebut. DUAK DUAK DUAK! Hijikata meluncurkan jitakannya kepada mereka. "Kalian…mau menghabiskan makananku ya?". Hijikata mengeluarkan deathglare-nya. 3 makhluk nista tersebut langsung diem kayak patung pancoran. Hijikata langsung mengambil lauk dan memakannya. Saito hanya menghela napas dan mengambil lauknya lagi. Chizuru juga melakukan hal yang sama. 3 makhluk nista tersebut makan dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba…PLAK! Okita menampar Saito. Saito sweatdrop dan berubah menjadi iblis. Dia menatap Okita dengan pandangan 'Kamu-cari-mati-ya?' . Saito langsung merajamnya. Saito di atas, Okita di bawah. Kalo diliat dengan pandangan nista, mereka seperti sedang ingin ber-_raep_ ria. Chizuru gelagapan menutup hidungnya. "Chizuru, kamu kenapa?". Tanya Sannan. "Ti…tidak kenapa-napa kok!". Ternyata, dia _nosebleed _saudara-saudara setanah air!

"Huaaaaa..jangaaaan! Aku masih perjakaa! Lagian, aku cuma pengen matiin nyamuk lewat di pipimu taukk!" jelas Okita sambil merengek.

"Siapa juga yang mau bokepan ama elu..!" bentak Saitou sambil memegang pipinya. 'Ah, ada darah nyamuk!' batinnya.

"Saito..". Hijikata mulai angkat bicara.

"Y..ya?". Saito gelagapan. Takut dimarahin ama Hijiikata.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya….". kata Hijikata. Lalu, Hijikata menepuk kepala Saito dan lain dieeeeem…..krik krik krik….

Saito hanya bengong dan sedikit blushes, kenapa? Karena menurutnya, wajah Hijikata saat itu sangat _cool _dan menawan. #Preet..=3=

"Hajime-kun…". Okita langsung menepuk pundak cowok tampan rambut panjang diikat ke samping itu. "Apa?". Tanya Saito sinis. "Beliin mi tek tek dong..! barusan lewat..gue masih laper nih!". Kata Okita sambil nunjuk keluar. Diluar, ada suara asing yang berbunyi '_Tek_ _tek tek…Mie tek tek…mie tek tek enaaaaaak!…_'. "Beli ndiri…". Jawab Saito cuek sambil nyuci piring dibantu Heisuke yang lagi rajin. "Beliinn~~". Okita merengek sambil meluk-meluk Saito. Lagi-lagi, Chizuru menutup hidungnya yang bersimbah darah akibat melihat adegan yang sedikit berbau _sho-ai. _

"Ogah dah..beli sendiri sana!". Saito mulai kesel sama bishonen satu ini. "Beliin doong! Kan Hajime-kun punya duit segepok!". Okita mendekat ke arah Saito dan jarak mereka tinggal 4 cm lagi. Ah, salah…kayaknya..3,21 cm lagi! '_Di senggol bakal cipokan kali ye?_' Pikir Chizuru. '_Pairing bagus tuh! OkiSai.._'. Ya amplop! Chizuru, kamu masih sempet-sempetnya aja ya mikirin begituan….=_="

Saito langsung melepas pelukan Okita dan menjitaknya. "KALO LU MINTA DUIT SAMBIL MELUK-MELUK GUE, GUE TAMPOL IDUNG LU MAKE PENGGORENGAN BIAR PESEK KAYAK S*LE! MAMPUS LU!". Bentak Saito OOC. "Ogaaaaaaaaaaaahh! Gue gak mau idung gue yang _awesome _ini jadi mancung ke dalem kayak S*le!". Kata Okita sambil nutupin idungnya.

Nan jauh di Indonesia sana…nampak seorang laki-laki berambut keriting pirang diikat dengan iket rambut warna pink dan berhidung pesek sedang sibuk syuting…tiba-tiba..

"Hachiii!".

"Kenape lu, Le?"

"Au nih..kayaknya ada yang ngomongin gue nih, Dre!"

"Oh…paling ngomongin idung lu yang pesek ntu!"

"Sialan lu, Dre!" #ciatbuakbuakbuakdor

Lalu, nan jauh di Jerman sana…

"Hatchuuu!"

"Kenapa, burder?"

"Kesesese…kayaknya ada yang ngomongin gue yang _awesome_ ini, west!"

Dari pada cerita ini ngelantur ke anime lain dan acara komedi indonesia lainnya…kita kembali ke Te-Ka-Pe.

"Kayaknya, Hijikata-san jadi aneh ya…". Kata Sannan tiba-tiba ngomong kayak kuntilanak. "Hah? Masa sih?". Kata Heisuke nggak percaya. "Lagian..jarang kan, dia nepuk-nepuk kepala si Saito..iya gak sih?". Jelas Sannan. "Iya juga ya…". Heisuke juga mulai merasa aneh.

'_Jangan-jangan,….'_

Malam harinya…..

"Konbanwa, Saito-san!". Sapa Chizuru ceria. Saito yang lagi asyik masak hanya tersenyum dengan durasi 1 detik. #DOR

"Hajime-kuun~! Makanannya manaaa?". Okita menghampiri Saito lalu menggelayutinya. Melihat itu, Chizuru langsung salting dan _nosebleed_ lagi (berapa kali lu _nosebleed,_ Chizuru? =="). "Lagi dibikin." Saito langsung melepaskan dirinya dari Okita. Sannan dan Heisuke sambil menunggu makanan datang, mereka berbisik-bisik mendiskusikan sesuatu. Mau tau ngebisik-bisikin apa?

'_Sannan…majalah xxx yang ngebahas xxx mana? Gue pengen baca nih!'_

'_Goblok lu, udah tau lagi banyak orang malah mau baca begituan!'_

'_Tapi, gue wajib baca! Soalnya ntu majalah hadiahnya pilem b*kep-nya si G*lb**t ama si A*t*n**!'_

'_Ntar aja napa! Masalahnya, ketua kita nih..! jangan-jangan, dia suka ama si Saito lagi?'_

'_Bisa jadi tuh! Kalo bener…kita pasang CCTV aja di kamar Saito-san dan ketua…bisa jadi mereka nanti b*kep-an!'_

'_Ide bagus tuh! Harga CCTV berapaan sih?'_

'_5000 rebu 2 biji..'_

'_Okeh! Nanti kita beli!'_

"Nih makanannya!" kata Saito sambil menyiapkannya. Sannan dan Heisuke yang dari tadi bisik-bisik kayak ibu-ibu langsung menyerbu makanannya.

'Ah…Hijikata-san gak ada…ku samperin aja kali ya!'. Batin Saito. Lalu, ia bergegas pergi ke kamar Hijikata. Ia mengetuknya. "Hijikata-san…a-" omongannya terputus saat Hijikata membuka pintu dan menarik lengannya. "Hi..Hijikata-san?" Saitou kaget saat melihat jendela kamar ketua-nya terbuka lebar. "Hijikata-san! Kamu mau-" Lagi-lagi omongan Saitou terputus. Hijikata menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir Saitou. "Sshh! Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa!". Hijikata menarik tangan Saitou dan kabur lewat jendela.

"Hijikata-san! Kita mau kemana?". Tanya Saitou sambil berjalan mengikuti Hijikata yang sedang menggandeng tangannya. "Hm? Tentu saja ke sana!" Hijikata menunjuk pasar malam yang ramai. Saito _sweatdrop._ Tapi, dia malu. Ya iyalah…gimana kagak malu tangannya dari tadi dipegangin Hijikata yang dia kagumi! #PLAK

"Wah, ada pasangan manis~(?)! Silahkan berkunjung ke toko kami!" Seorang pedagang sedang mempersilahkan Hijikata dan Saitou mampir ke tokonya. Hijikata masuk dan Saitou yang di belakangnya hanya bisa mengikutinya. "Ano..Hijikata-san…ini dari tadi banyak yang ngira kita pasangan..risih nih!" Saito berbisik kepada Hijikata yang tidak sadar di perhatikan oleh semua orang di toko itu. "Mukamu kayak cewek sih..makanya dikira pasangan!". Jawab Hijikata bercanda. Wajah Saitou memerah. "Tuh kan, kayak cewek!" Hijikata menggoda Saitou yang sedang bertampang uke. '_Ya Tuhan…kenapa wajahnya sangat menggoda iman?_' batin Hijikata. Ya amplop! Di toko aja udah mikir yang nggak-ngga,apalagi di rumah!

"Ini pesanan anda, Mas,Mbak! Silahkan dinikmati!" kata seorang pelayan. '_Mbak? Siapa tuh?_' batin Saitou sweatdrop. "Paling kamu..". kata Hijikata menebak pikiran Saitou. Lagi-lagi, wajahnya memerah. Bener- bener uke sejati nih, si Saitou! #JDHERDUAK

Selesai makan, Hijikata menghampiri sebuah toko. "Kamu mampir aja ke toko lain..! nanti aku akan menunggumu di sini!" kata Hijikata sambil masuk ke dalam toko. Saitou hanya mengangguk dan dia mampir ke sebuah toko peralatan dapur. '_Hmmm…piso di rumah udah tumpul. Beli baru ah! Terus, sodet di rumah udah di patahin Kazama. Terus, panci di rumah udah bolong gara-gara diinjek Heisuke…teruss..'_ Saitou terus berpikir sambil memilih-milih barang yang mau di belinya. Selesai membeli, ia pergi ke toko yang Hijikata singgahi. Hijikata yang sedang menunggu langsung menggandeng tangan Saitou lagi. "Ayo ke Jembatan!" ajak Hijikata. Saitou mengangguk setuju. Mereka lalu berlari ke jembatan.

Mereka berdua menyaksikan bulan purnama yang indah dari jembatan itu. Seperti sepasang sendal, eh kekasih, genggaman Hijikata ke Saitou makin erat dan Saitou menyender ke bahu Hijikata. Hening sudah suasananya…

"Saitou…" Hijikata memecah keheningan.

"Nani, Hijikata-san?"

"Aku menyukaimu.."

CUP!

Hijikata memberi ciuman ke pipi Saitou yang memerah saat mendengar perkataan tadi.

Deg deg deg deg deg deg…

'_Aduh…gimana nih? Jantungku_!' (Author : kok elu jadi lebeh begini ya, to? =_=")

"A..aku juga menyukaimu….Hijikata-s..san.." jawab Saitou gagap kayak A*iz G*g*p dr O*J.

"Hontou ni?" tanya Hijikata sambil menatap Saitou lekat-lekat.

"Ho-hontou.." jawab Saitou.

Lalu, Hijikata mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Saitou. Mereka pun berciuman di tengah sinar rembulan yang indah dan tidak begitu terang.

Di rumah yang ribut nan berisik….

"Hei! Hajime-kun dan Hijikata-san kemana ya?" tanya Okita.

"Mungkin di kamar…" jawab Sannan dan Heisuke berbarengan.

"Hah? Ngapain di kamar?" tanya Okita lagi.

"Jangan-jangan mereka lagi.." Chizuru mulai berpikir ke arah Y*oi

"Chizuru…?" tanya 3 makhluk nista tersebut.

"Ya?"

"Boleh kami tanya sesuatu.."

" Apa?"

"Isi otakmu itu apa sih? Yaoi ya? Jangan-jangan kamu Fujoushi lagi?"

"…" Gadis itu tak menjawab…_'Gawat! Ketahuan!' _

"Bener kan?"

"I..i..i..iya..". jawab Chizuru gagap.

"Oh..tenang saja..kami bertiga Fudanshi kok! Jadi kamu ada temannya!" jawab mereka kompak.

'_Asyiiik~~! Ada temannya_!' batin Chizuru senang. "Chizuru, nanti kalau punya foto yaoi, cetakin buat kami terus tempelin di markas belakang rumah! Itu sebenernya gudang penyimpanan poto-poto yaoi yang susah banget kami dapatkan. Dan kebanyakan pairingnya OkiSai! Kalo dapet HijiSai, langsung potret sebanyak-banyaknya dan cetak ,ya!" pinta Okita sambil ngedipin mata sebelahnya. Chizuru hanya mengangguk senang. '_Nanti mampir ke belakang ah…pengen liat jadinya..'_ batin Chizuru.

"Oh iya, ke pasar malem yuk! Kayaknya seru nih!" ajak Okita.

"Wah..kayaknya seru! Ke jembatannya yuk!" timpal Sannan. "AYUUUUUUUUKKKKK!" teriak semuanya sambil bergegas pergi ke jembatan.

Saat mereka tiba di jembatan, mereka tak sengaja melihat…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'WAT DE PAK? Mereka ciuman?' batin mereka semua kompak. JPRET! Chizuru memotret adegan tersebut 5 kali. Lalu 4 makhluk nista tersebut langsung bergegas lari ke rumah dan mencetak foto tersebut.

"Pemandangan langka…simpen tuh!" pinta Heisuke. Apa yang terjadi pada Chizuru? Ternyata, dia ngeliatin foto itu sambil _nosebleed_ (again..) saudara-saudara sebangsa setanah air!

'_Ternyata mereka bener-bener jadian_!' pikir Sannan dan Heisuke yakin.

Krieeet..

Saitou dan Hijikata pulang dan ….

"Kalian…."

TBC (bukan Tuberkolosis)

Dekimashtaaaa! \(^O^)/

Di mohon review-nya…karena review-lah yang menentukan cerita ini akan berlanjut atau tidak,..

(Letnan..maafkan ke dodolan saya karena agak sedikit seuprit mengambil kata" yang ada di ep ep anda...#digeplak)

Review ya,,,? #mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes..

#Di bantai readers


End file.
